


Heat of the Moment

by StarTrekkinin221B (MomoisaKitty)



Series: Arch Angel Illusions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Lyric fic, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoisaKitty/pseuds/StarTrekkinin221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a stupid song he'd heard for a hundred Tuesdays. Nothing else, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Asia started playing on my iPod and it just happened to be Heat of the Moment. I really started listening to the lyrics.  
> And this was the result.

It’s just a normal drive in the Impala, still alone. Dean’s still in Purgatory with Castiel. He usually just listens to his iPod but today he turns on the radio. It’s the guitar riffs that just make him groan on reflex, too many Tuesdays.  And yet in all of those Tuesdays he never once listened to the lyrics even though he could pretty much sing them by heart.

_“I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe the smile right from my face”_

He made a face, why that song? It suddenly hit him. Why Heat of the Moment? Gabriel was a weird one… but he never did do things without a reason. Hell. Reasons were the Trickster Angel’s modus operandi of choice.  Sam stares at the radio for a long moment before pulling over. Just letting the song play.

_“Do you remember when we used to dance?_

_And incidents arose from circumstance_

_One thing led to another we were young_

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes.”_

The youngest Winchester’s hands rested on his knees as he thought back. What all those Tuesday’s led too. Gabriel posing as Bobby. And another odd thought struck him, even with the years and years of practice and playing the innocent idiot Gabriel wasn’t just saying the things Bobby would, he’d meant every word. He _cared._

_“You break my heart kid.”_

_“I’m not gonna let you murder an **innocent** man.”_

_“You boys are the closest thing I have to family.”_

He paled a little, the implications suddenly hitting him with the force of a freight train. His mouth twitched into a sardonic smile. Everything he’d done after that Tuesday was Gabriel’s twisted attempt to not just spare everyone the apocalypse, it was an attempt to save Sam the pain. He’d said it himself.

“ _Just because I can, don’t mean I should.”_

He’d just been trying to protect him, because he knew what was coming. After all time wasn’t as linear to Gabriel as it was to Sam.  And suddenly he recalled other things. Helpful strangers when he was a child, always pointing his way to where he was safe when he ran away from home. A dropped wallet when he’d finally run out of cash, holding a ridiculous some, but enough to keep him going for at least another week.

Small things.

Always so small.

But always making sure he was safe from harm.

_“And now you find yourself in '82_

_The disco hot spots hold no charm for you_

_You can concern yourself with bigger things_

_You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

_'Cause it's the heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes”_

He hadn’t even noticed it as tears began to well in his eyes. Certainly not when they started to fall. Gabriel was frustrated with him when he didn’t listen to him, his warnings, he’d been angry, and unhappy, and familiar with that awful situation but most of all? Gabriel had been _sad._ And then played it off as bored. Not that Sam had been paying attention to that. No he’d been too concerned with Dean. But now it all made sense.

 

_“And when your looks are gone and you're alone_

_How many nights you sit beside the phone_

_What were the things you wanted for yourself_

_Teenage ambitions you remember well_

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_It was the heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment...”_

 

He waited until the song ended, feeling more and more like an idiot. And then that’s when he heard a familiar little chuckle.

“Took you long enough didn’t it Kiddo?”

Sam nearly swerved off of the road as he looked over to see a familiar pair of gold eyes looking at him, and then just as fast as he’d seen the Arch Angel? He was gone. It felt almost like the flickers of familiarity when he saw Lucifer, but only in the almost that differed as vastly as day and night. Where Lucifer was like a cold night on the tundra, Gabriel was like bathing on a sun covered beach.

Sam found himself sleeping in the car that night, dreaming only of clever Tricksters that kept eluding him and leaving candy wrappers for him to follow while Asia played in the background.


End file.
